La ladrona de sueños
by Mrs.Inferis
Summary: AU: Quinn Fabray es una experta en el arte de adentrarse en los subconscientes, donde manipula, implementa y se apropia, las ideas que sueña la gente. ¿Qué ocurrirá si en uno de esos sueños, es a ella a quien le roban algo muy preciado? Historia Faberry.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO **

En la década de los noventa, los militares desarrollaron un programa de entrenamiento para que los soldados se pudieran disparar, apuñalar y estrangular entre sí, despertando, después, sin daño alguno, El sueño compartido. El proyecto se abandonó, por falta de presupuesto, quedando en el olvido. Sin embargo, este no fue el final. Fabray Corporation se interesó por el significado y la interpretación de los sueños lo que llevó a la recuperación de este. Aunque, la corporación tenía otros fines.

Fabray Corp. creció a pasos agigantados. La corporación es, para el público, una de las principales proveedoras de tecnología de computadoras, productos médicos y sistemas de salud. Pero, aún siendo desconocido por muchos de sus empleados, la compañía investigó los sueños, con un fin distinto al estudio de la salud.

Los científicos analizaron El estado de sueño. Descubrieron que, en este, las defensas conscientes de uno se ven disminuidas, haciendo sus pensamientos vulnerables al hurto.

_Sólo usamos una fracción de nuestro cerebro cuando estamos despiertos, sin embargo, cuando estamos dormidos, nuestra mente puede hacer casi cualquier cosa. _

Tras este descubrimiento, han estado desarrollando La extracción, arte de infiltrarse en la mente de cualquier persona y sustraer sus ideas y pensamientos. Sin embargo no les bastó con la invención de la extracción. La avaricia actúa en todos los lugares y sobre todas las personas.

Se cuestionaron la posibilidad de un proceso inverso.

_Una vez que una idea se ha apoderado del cerebro es casi imposible erradicarla._

Si se puede robar una idea de la mente de alguien por qué no implantar una.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

**N/A: **Este es mi primer fic, no es exactamente un crossover, aunque la idea surgió de la película Inception. Bueno allá vamos. Olvidad todo lo que sabeis sobre Glee y sus personajes. Empezamos de cero. Ni Rachel es Rachel, ni Quinn es Quinn.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol atravesaban las persianas, e iluminaban el dormitorio cuando un estrepitoso sonido, acompañado de un ligero temblor, se apropió del silencio de la habitación.

**Que sueño.** -dijo mientras bostezaba y cubría su cara con la sabana. **Un par de minutos más. **-murmuró, mientras posponía la alarma. Cerró los ojos y se giró de nuevo, dándole la espalda al dichoso despertador. Quería seguir durmiendo y poder seguir sumergida en aquel sueño que el reloj le había arrebatado.

**¡Rachel, vas a llegar tarde!** -escuchó a su padre gritar desde la cocina. Segundos después, el escandaloso despertador volvió a sonar. Sin abrir los ojos, sacó, lentamente, un brazo fuera del edredón, estirandolo hacía la mesilla, en busca del despertador. En uno de sus desesperados intentos de apagarlo, lo golpeó y este, cayó al suelo.

**Mierda** -dijo de forma casi inaudible, ya que su boca estaba presionada contra la almohada. El aparato había dejado de sonar, no sabía si por el golpe o porque las pilas se habían salido, pero daba gracias de no tener que seguir escuchándolo. Se frotó los ojos. No quería levantarse, el edredón le suministraba una confortable y placentera calidez, que perdería en el momento que saliese de este. Además tenía la sensación, de que si se levantaba, aquel sueño se desvanecería y abandonaría su mente. Pero, qué era exactamente lo que había soñado, o con quien, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Cerró los ojos en un afán de recordarlo. Nada. Se había esfumado. Solo quedaba una extraña sensación de felicidad.

**¡Rachel, levantate de una vez!** -volvió a repetir su padre, interrumpiendo su reflexión.

**Ya voy.** -se quejó. A duras penas, retiró el edredón y las sabanas, notó como el frío invadía su cuerpo y ocupaba cada rincón de este. Rápidamente cogió su albornoz y se lo puso por encima. Abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto.

Un seductor y embriagador olor emanaba de la cocina. Atraída por este, cruzó rápidamente el pasillo y bajó las escaleras. Se adentró en la cocina.

**Hola, cariño.** -saludó su padre. **Estoy haciendo tortitas. -**dijo,dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

**Buenos días.** -respondió efusivamente, de tal forma que se sorprendió incluso ella misma. Estaba de muy buen humor.

**¿Sería cosas de los sueños? **-se preguntó. No lo sabía.

**¿A que se debe este buen humor? **-preguntó Leroy, extrañado por el comportamiento de su hija. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hija tan radiante y feliz. Rachel siempre había sido una niña muy cariñosa y abierta. Sin embargo, esos últimos meses, se había convertido en una persona introvertida, reservada, no tenía amigos y hablaba lo justo y necesario. Aunque no podía negar que esa semana había vuelto, a ser la de siempre.

**Hacía mucho tiempo que no las hacías. ¿A qué se deben?** -preguntó, ignorando la pregunta.

**Pensé que te animarían, en tu primer día de clase.** -dijo su padre, depositando un beso en su cabeza.

Le regaló una sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa, donde ya se encontraban los platos y cubiertos. Hoy, era su primer día de clase. En realidad no era el primero, estaban a mediados de noviembre, sin embargo, sí que era su primer día en el nuevo instituto, en aquella nueva ciudad. A su otro padre, Hiriam, un importante biotecnólogo, le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Lima, para investigar un nuevo tipo de enzima, o algo así, la verdad es que no lo recordaba porque no prestó mucha atención cuando su padre se lo estaba explicando. Estaba orgullosa de su padre, aunque no entendiese muy bien su trabajo. Se habían tenido que mudar, y dejar atrás su casa, con jardín, en Indiana, un pequeño pueblo de Pensilvania, para irse a Lima a un apartamento. No era algo que le disgustase mucho, además, ya se había familiarizado con las repentinas mudanzas que exigía el trabajo de su padre. En verdad, si que echaría de menos aquel jardín y aquella tranquilidad, tan características de ese pueblo, pero no había nadie, que la retuviera allí. Ese último año se habían mudado tres veces, nunca permanecían más de cinco meses en un sitio, por eso se había acostumbrado a no relacionarse, y a no conectar con nadie.

Mientras se peleaba con una tortita que se resistía a ser comida, intentó recordar qué había soñado, esa noche. Tras unos minutos de esfuerzo mental, consiguió acordarse del esbozo de una chica rubia.

**¿Otra vez esa chica? ¿Quién es?** -se preguntaba, mientras masticaba el último trozo de aquellas deliciosas tortitas. Esa imagen se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. No la conocía, no en persona, había soñado con ella más veces, pero nada más. **¿Cómo es posible soñar con alguien que no conoces de nada?**

**Cariño ¿estás lista para ir a clase? No querrás llegar tarde tu primer día, ¿no?** -dijo su padre, quitándole el plato y dejándolo en el fregadero. **Ya sabes que a partir de mañana, tendrás que coger el autobús para ir al instituto. **

Rachel frunció el ceño. **Genial, ahora tendré que madrugar más.** -Farfulló.

Salió de la cocina y volvió al cuarto. Abrió el armario y vaciló durante varios segundos que coger, finalmente, se decidió por una blusa y unos vaqueros.

**¡Ya estoy lista! -**chilló, mientras metía de cualquier manera los cuadernos en la mochila. No tenía ningún libro, lo que le facilitó la tarea.

**Son las siete y media, si quieres llegar a tiempo hay que darse prisa. Vámonos.** -dijo su padre, mientras abría la puerta.

El viaje fue más largo de lo que se creía. Su antiguo instituto estaba a un par de manzanas de su casa, solamente tenía que caminar unos cuantos minutos. La mitad del trayecto, estuvo cambiando de emisora de radio, tantas veces que acabo agobiando a su padre, quien le mandó estarse quieta. Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, y no había forma de tranquilizarse, necesitaba hacer algo. De repente, escuchó los primeros acordes de una canción que le resultaba familiar. Trató de pensar que canción era mientras sonaba la primera estrofa.

_Loving you _

_isn't the right thing to do _

_how can I ever change things _

_that I feel_

Segundos después, ya estaba cantando la canción a pleno pulmón.

_If I could _

_maybe I'd give you my world _

_how can I_

_when you won't take it from me_

_You can go your own way _

_go your own way_

_You can call it _

_another lonely day_

_You can go your own way _

_go your own way_

Se había concentrado tanto en la canción, que no había notado que su padre había parado el coche.

**Hemos llegado. **-dijo apagando el motor.

**Eh, que ahora venia mi parte favorita. -**se quejó.

**Vas a llegar tarde, date prisa. -**le reprochó.

**Hasta luego. -**dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su padre y abría la puerta del coche.

Se bajó del coche. Allí estaba frente a la puerta de su nuevo instituto, el McKinley, cuando sonó el timbre, que indicaba el comienzo de las clases. De la nada aparecieron multitudes de alumnos, empujándose unos a otros para poder entrar. Rachel se apartó de la entrada, no sabía donde tenía que ir, así que prefirió esperar. Después de un par de minutos, el pasillo volvía a estar vació y en silencio.

**Perdona, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? **-dijo un señor con chaleco, mientras se acercaba.

Rachel se giró desconcertada, la había pillado por sorpresa. **Emmm...soy nueva, y no se muy bien a donde tengo que ir.** -contestó.

**Yo soy Will. Soy el profesor de español.** -dijo, esbozando una sonrisa. **¿En qué curso estás?**

**En segundo. **

**Que casualidad, yo además soy el tutor de segundo. -**dijo, mirando su carpeta. **Te toca español. Sígueme, te enseñaré la clase. **

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió por el pasillo. Se paró en la mitad.

**Aquí es. Esta será tu aula. Casi todas las clases las darás aquí, menos algunas asignaturas que tendrás que ir al laboratorio. **-explicó.

Tras el asentimiento de la morena, abrió la puerta, e hizo el ademán de que le acompañase.

**Hey, chicos. Tenemos una alumna nueva. -**dijo el hombre. **Por cierto, que mal educado, ¿cómo te llamas? **-le preguntó.

**Berry, Rachel Berry.** -contestó nerviosa bajando la vista.

**Muy bien Rachel, siéntate donde quieras. **

La morena levantó la cabeza, y miró a su alrededor. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, a excepción de una casi al final de la clase.

**No tengo muchas opciones.** -pensó, mientras se dirigía al pupitre libre.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se sentó. A su lado se encontraba una chica rubia, alta, de tez blanca, de ojos azules y vestida con el traje de animadora, que la estaba mirando descaradamente.

**Hola, me llamo Brittany. Mi segundo nombre es Susan y mi apellido es Pierce. Eso me hace ser Britney Spears. -**dijo la rubia.

**Hola.** -dijo la morena desconcertada.

**Pero puedes llamarme Britt. -**propuso, con una enorme sonrisa.

**Un placer, Britt. -**le devolvió la sonrisa. **Yo me llamo Rachel Barbra Berry. Barbra como Barbra Streisand. **

**¿Tienes gato? **-preguntó, intrigada la animadora, cambiando radicalmente de tema. **El mio se llama Lord Tubbington. Creo que lee mi diario. **

Rachel miró a la rubia confundida. **¿Lo dice en serio o está bromeando? -**se preguntó para sí misma.

**Y estoy muy enfadada con él, porque me he enterado de que ha vuelto a fumar. -**dijo muy segura.

Rachel pudo observar en sus azulados ojos una inocencia absoluta, la rubia hablaba en serio, no la estaba vacilando.

**No, no tengo gato. Mis padres son alérgicos y no me dejan tener uno. -**contestó tranquilamente.

**Cuando quieras puedes venir a mi casa, a acariciar a Lord T. -**declaró.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase. Se hizo bastante corta, gracias a la conversación con Brittany. Se levantó de la silla y vió como una chica, latina, vestida también con el traje de animadora, se acercaba airosa hacía ella.

**¡Hey! Tu, hobbit, ¿qué haces ligando con mi chica? -**bufó la latina.

**No, si yo...sólo estaba hablando, de...-**balbuceó.

**Santana. -**dijo Brittany, interrumpiendo a Rachel. **Solo estábamos hablando de Lord Tubbington.**

**Okay, Britt. -**dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la rubia, depositando un beso en los labios de la otra chica. **¿Qué haces todavía ahí, troll? -**dijo al notar la presencia de la morena. **Mírate, ahí parada viendo como nos damos el lio. Todo en ti grita virgen. Eres tan sexy como una muñeca pimpollo. Es agotante verte. Esfumate ya, depravada. -**sentenció.

**Pe..pero..si a mi, no me gustan las mujeres...-**tartamudeó. En realidad, no tenía ni idea, en los temas que correspondían al amor. Nunca habia tenido novio, no tenía ni idea. Además, luego estaban esos extraños sueños, con esa rubia. Optó por irse sin protestar, además las dos animadoras ya estaban a lo suyo, dándose cariño.

**Hasta luego, Britt.** -se despidió, mientras recogía la mochila que minuciosamente había posado en el suelo. No obtuvo ninguna despedida por parte de la rubia, quien estaba jugando con el pelo de la latina, mientras esta le susurraba al oído.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron sin ningún imprevisto.

Pitó el timbre. Eran las dos y media, y las clases habían terminado. La misma aglomeración, que se había producido por la mañana, se apoderaba del pasillo. Montones de estudiantes salían de sus aulas ansiosos por irse a comer. Rachel fue de las últimas en abandonar la clase, y el centro. Cuando salió, su padre, Leroy, la estaba esperando con el coche, en el aparcamiento.

**¿Qué tal tu primer dia de clase, cariño? -**preguntó Leroy.

**Bien. -**contestó Rachel.

**¿Ya está? ¿Solo un simple bien? -**volvió a preguntar, tras la escueta y fría respuesta de su hija.

**Si, bien.** -repitió. **Sin más.**

**¿Has conocido a alguien, o has hecho algún amigo? **-insistió su padre.

Tras el mutismo de la morena, decidió dar por zanjada la conversación. Encendió el motor y puso la radio.

A Rachel esa pregunta le había recordado a la simpática rubia, sin embargo, también, a la pequeña disputa, si se puede llamar así, que había tenido antes con esa latina, Santana.

**¿Me ha echado en cara que estaba ligando con su novia? ¿En serio?** -se decía para sus adentros.

Esa pregunta le llevó a plantearse una cuestión para la cual no tenía respuesta. ¿Qué es exactamente el amor? No estaba segura si algún día encontraría la definición correcta de lo que era el amor o si realmente existían las palabras para describirlo. Eso fue a lo único que se dedicó durante el viaje y en realidad, el resto del día.

Al ser su primer día, no tenía deberes, lo que le permitió pasar la tarde holgazaneando. Optó por leer algo, para despejar su mente. Las horas pasaron volando y se hizo de noche. Inesperadamente, un ruido la sacó de su mundo. Levantó la vista y vió a su padre, Hiriam, quien había vuelto de trabajar, en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola.

**Cariño, ¿bajas a cenar?** -preguntó risueño.

**Ya voy.** -dijo depositando el libro en la mesilla.

La cena fue agradable. Su padre, Hiriam, explicó lo que había hecho hoy en el trabajo, mientras Leroy lo miraba con cara de fascinación. Terminó de comer y dejó su plato en el lavavajillas.

**Me voy a la cama, que mañana tengo que madrugar. Buenas noches.** -se despidió.

**Buenas noches cariño.** -dijeron al unísono.

Subió a la habitación y se lanzó a la cama. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba durmiendo. Había sido un día agotador a la par que estimulante.

* * *

**N/A: **Este solo es el primer capítulo, es aburrido, pero es necesario, hace falta para presentar a los personajes.


End file.
